La estatua negra
by Lexene
Summary: Tras la última lucha y cuando el nivel de desprecio de la persona que más admiraba llega a un nuevo nivel, Jack decide que ya ha tenido suficiente. Y así, con la ayuda de su nuevo maestro se marcha durante 5 años. ¿Cuál será el resultado de esos 5 años? ¿Por qué Chase ha perdido el control sobre sí mismo? y ¿los monjes serán capaces de ganarse el perdón de Jack?
1. Chapter 1

XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN – (ChaseJack)

La estatua negra

Capítulo 1.- El comienzo

Salió de la ducha sin molestarse en secarse o taparse. Se observó en el espejo medio empañado por el vapor.

-Asqueroso- musitó el joven. Sin el maquillaje y sin el tinte pelirrojo su albinismo salía a relucir haciendo que sintiese asco de si mismo y a esto se le sumaban los moretones que se comenzaban a formar sobre su pálida piel. Trató de levantar el brazo para coger el desodorante y una mueca de dolor se formó en su cara al notar un latigazo recorrer su espalda. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al recordar el porqué de aquellas tres heridas que abarcaban desde su omóplato derecho hasta casi su cintura.

Agachó la cabeza y se giró para no tener que seguir viéndose en el espejo. Al salir del baño las luces se apagaron detrás de él y comenzó a recorrer el amplio pasillo de su mansión con paso lento.

Otro día más. Otro día mas de desprecio, de humillación y de tener que aguantar miradas de repugnancia.

* * *

Esta vez fue en Noruega. En el taller sonaba a todo volumen musica punk de algún grupo inglés poco conocido. Tras haberse pasado la mañana trabajando en una nueva mejora para los Jackbots oyó el pitido del detector de Shen Gong Wu.

-¡Ah! ¡Ahora no! Maldita sea...- estaba cubierto de sudor y de manchas de las múltiples sustancias con las que había estado experimentando...aparte del olor que desprendía tras pasar un par de días allí encerrado. Definitivamente debía de dejar de descuidar su higiene personal y su alimentación, las costillas se le estaban empezando a marcar más de lo habitual.

Bufando molesto, arrojó las herramientas a un lado, cogió la gabardina, se adecentó el pelo en la medida de lo posible y se montó en su jet privado.

-Arrancando motores – Le habló a la máquina.- ¡Jackbots, seguidme!

No le hacía ninguna gracia tener que poner en acción a sus maquinas sin haberse asegurado de que el programa recién instalado funcionaba correctamente. Pero era lo que había. Por lo menos esperaba que no le atacasen a él como la última vez que se desconfiguraron. Había terminado auto-encerrándose en el cuarto de baño hasta que se les acabaron las baterías.

Tras un par de horas de viaje llegó a su destino. Al bajar del jet una corriente helada sopló haciéndole estornudar. Estaba a unos 200 metros de altura sobre un fiordo, en pleno invierno, con una capa de nieve bajo sus pies y él solo con una gabardina.

- Bueno, pues vamos a ver que demonios es ese dichoso Shen Gong Wu que me ha hecho venir hasta aquí- comentó mientras manipulaba el detector.

En la pantalla apareció algo parecido a una pequeña roca.

"MARMOL NEGRO DE ORIGEN DESCONOCIDO: Uso desconocido. Pequeñas vetas de magia intercaladas entre el mármol"

Jack quedó unos segundos parado atento a la pantalla con la esperanza de que apareciese un poco más de información.

- Pues genial – masculló mientras alzaba la cabeza hacia el cielo en un gesto de desesperación. Se estaba helando, estaba hambriento y necesitaba una ducha con urgencia.- Ya que he gastado gasolina, al menos buscaré el trozo de roca.

Después de un rato vagando por los fiordos y tratando de mantenerse lo suficientemente alejado del borde, se detuvo mirando a su alrededor. El pitido del detector había llegado al máximo. Lo único que se veía era bosque y más bosque, nieve y agua helada debajo de los fiordos.

Poco a poco se atrevió a acercarse al borde del fiordo en el que se encontraba. Con cuidado se asomó. Y allí estaba, enclavado en la roca, un objeto negro que sobresalía debajo de una rama.

Y justo cuando extendía la mano con cuidado tratando de alcanzarlo los oyó llegar.

- ¡Spiceeerrr! ¡Aleja tus manos de nuestro Shen Gong Wu!-.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todas/os! 3**

**Tras aprovechar al máximo mi semana de vacaciones, ya era hora de subir otro capítulo ;). A partir de ahora voy a intentar que sean semanales.**

**Espero que os guste! ^^**

Capítulo 2.- El principio del fin

Una figura oscura surcaba el cielo a una rapidez asombrosa. Sus escamas verdes relucían pese a la poca luz que podía ofrecer un día nublado como aquel.

- ¡Aleja tus manos de nuestro Shen Gong Wu!- gritó un joven de escasa estatura que, pese a encontrarse volando sobre un dragón en movimiento, se había puesto en pie.

- ¡Omi! ¡Pero se te ha ido la cabeza!¡Te vas a hacer daño!- la chica que momentos antes estaba sentada detrás de él se exaltó viendo la imprudencia de su compañero.

- Déjalo Kim, ya sabes cómo es. Pero que conste que si cae al agua, yo no voy a por él. Dios, tiene que estar helada.- replicó el chico moreno que se sorbía la nariz mientras trataba de disimular que estaba tiritando desde que había tenido que vérselas con las frías temperaturas de Noruega en pleno invierno.

Mientras tanto, Jack se encontraba bloqueado ante la visión del dragón de la suerte suspendido en el aire sobre su cabeza. Acordándose súbitamente de los Jackbots que estaban ocultos en el bosque se apresuró a llamarlos.

-¡Jackbots!¡Al ataque!.- exclamó sin molestarse en levantarse del suelo. Volvió la vista a la estatuilla tratando de ignorar la gran caída que le separaba del agua y las rocas. Tuvo que tragar saliva de lo seca que se le quedó la boca.

"_Uff, concentración_" Se dijo a sí mismo intentando ignorar la presencia de los monjes el tiempo suficiente para arrancar la estatua. Y extendió la mano.

A 10 metros sobre él los monjes se pusieron tensos al oir las órdenes de ataque. Desde el frondoso bosque unos misiles salieron disparados hacia su dirección acompañados de un estruendoso sonido.

-¡Agarraos chicos!.- rugió el dragón. Y comenzó a moverse en un extraño baile oscilante esquivando todos los misiles. Bueno, casi todos.

Los ojos de la criatura se abrieron el doble de su tamaño habitual y soltó algo parecido a un grito al ver a tan poca distancia de su inmensa cara uno de esos proyectiles. No obstante, el monje rubio que hasta el momento había permanecido en silencio de un salto pasó por encima de sus compañeros y se situó sobre la cabeza del dragón.

- ¡Ni os preocupéis! ¡A peores vacas he domado! ¡Túnica de dos toneladas!.- dijo con un fuerte acento americano sureño y una armadura se montó sobre su torso. Se situó delante del misil y al chocar este con la armadura, desvió su trayectoria hacia el cielo.

-¡Bien hecho Clay! Vamos a bajarnos ahora, dividamonos. Omi y Kim encargaos de los robots y de los misiles. Clay y yo iremos a por el Shen Gong Wu. Y... eh...tú, Dojo quédate esperando por si alguien se cae por el precipicio o algo- ordenó Raimundo.

-Ya, ya. Muy bonito.- comentó el dragón con mala cara.

- Bueno, es lo que...¡Ahhhhhhhh!.-un grito de dolor resonó en mitad del desolado paisaje y los monjes desviaron la atención (asustados) al chico pelirrojo que se retorcía en la nieve sujetándose el brazo.

* * *

En cuanto Jack extendió la mano y tocó la estatua sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. Pero, ignorando la sensación, comenzó a tirar mientras resoplaba por el esfuerzo hasta que, finalmente escuchó un "crack" y cayó hacia atrás en la nieve con la figura en la mano.

Una sonrisa cruzó su rostro. _Listo, ahora corro hacia el jet mientras los distraigo con los Jackbots_, pensó mientras se incorporaba y observaba la roca negra en su mano._ Es curioso, casi tiene forma humana y_, sus pensamientos se cortaron en ese punto al observar un leve resplandor verde en lo que serían los ojos de la estatua. Y, al acercársela al rostro con curiosidad, sintió un dolor punzante en la mano que se extendía con rapidez por todo su cuerpo.

Sin poder controlarse, gritó y arrojó la roca a la nieve mientras caía al suelo apretándose la mano.

Y la figura volvió a lanzar un destello verde.

* * *

Los monjes, sin olvidar su plan pero bastante preocupados, se dividieron según lo previsto. Así, mientras Kimiko y Omi se perdían en el bosque, Clay y Raimundo saltaron sobre la nieve y se lanzaron a por la roca negra que resaltaba sobre la nieve.

No obstante, un rugido los detuvo a pocos metros. Completamente sorprendido, Raimundo se paró en seco tratando de identificar la fuente del sonido. Una sombra se desplazó a una velocidad sobrenatural. Sin que ninguno de los dos llegase a percatarse, se situó detrás de ellos y los golpeó con la cola. El impacto los lanzó varios metros más lejos del Shen Gong Wu.

Aturdidos, levantaron la mirada. Ups, eso no entraba en sus planes. La figura reptiliana de Chase Young se erguía sobre sus dos patas traseras observándolos con aire amenazador.

-Esste ess mío.- siseó el principe Heylin mostrando sus brillantes colmillos. De repente, alzó la cabeza y comenzó a olfatear el aire.

* * *

Poco a poco, el dolor que recorría su cuerpo se fue extinguiendo hasta que solo quedó un latido sordo en su mano derecha. Sudoroso, se levantó con lentitud de la nieve todavía sujetándose el brazo. Con la vista borrosa por las lagrimas no podía identificar lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor pero, cuando centró la vista y vio al "hombre" al que idolatraba de espaldas a él, no pudo evitar que su pulso se acelerase.


End file.
